Jikan no shin'nyūsha
by annie4Basketball
Summary: This is a FF Bleach/Naruto-based. Jikan no shin'nyū-sha means Intruders of Time. It is a story of adventure about Rukia and Ichigo finding out more about a certain type of Ryoka
1. Chapter 1

I slashed at the hollow with my body length zanpakuto. The soul monster dissolved. I was going back for my gigai but as I turned around I was face to face with a familiar shinigami.

"You're…" I started.

"Yeah. We need you at Soul Society. You're a substitute shinigami, aren't you?" the other soul reaper replied.

"What for?"

"You'll see…" he walked away and I followed.

I'm substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. My home is at the world of the living. I only go to Sieretei for needed missions.

"You'll see…" as Ikkaku led me into the Reishi air filled town. As I walked into Soul Society, I noticed all of ruined buildings of Seiretei and how every single shinigami was rushing around. I heard the ringer banging on the board or announcements yelling "Ryoka Intruder! Ryoka Intruder…" and immediately knew someone trespassed into Soul Society.

"Ryoka?" I shouted.

"We don't know who it is and what they want this time, but we are all on the look-out. It seems they have very strong spiritual pressure."

"Well I guess I don't have any needs in the world of the living, soooo, I could help you guys! Okay where do I start?"

"Hmmm. Go to Old Man Yamamoto and ask him what to do."

"Ya ya whatever," finished Ichigo.

As Ichigo walked to the center of Sieretei where Captain Yamamoto's Squad was held, he knocked on the door and opened the bearded old man.

"Ichigo! Welcome!" the man said, "Tell me, why do you think you are here?"

"Umm…Ryoka? _Duh?" _I said and thought.

"Okay so Ryoka have invaded Soul Society. We don't think that this situation was the same as with yours OR the Bount problem, but I think I have an idea of what they are after," Yamamoto said with a bearded smile, "follow me."

Yamamoto walked out of the room and left the door open for me. I closed the door as I walked out and followed the old captain. He led me to the 12th division's lab room and asked Nemu, the squad's lieutenant, to lead us to a spare research computer.

"Thank you squad 12 lieutenant, now, come here Ichigo."

I was led to the computer and the old captain typed in a certain file called "Himitsu no Shitsumon" and it loaded up only one item. Yamamoto clicked on the lonely file and said, "Now this…this is my research on what the Ryoka are aiming for…


	2. Chapter 2

**So i kinda changed the plot _a little bit_. Um hope you like it!**

"WHAT?" I yelled, "Why?"

"Well, it might not be that surprising if we knew who the Ryoka were," Yamamoto replied.

"Oh. Well…" I said staring at the computer not knowing what to do.

I sighed pondering on why the heck the Ryoka would want the Sokyoku. The Sokyoku is a powerful weapon that gets even more powerful each time it takes a life.

"Well, anyways," the old man said, "We were expecting you to be with your friends, that big, huge powerful guy, the Quincy, that girl with the weird powers, and Rukia."

"I thought Rukia was with you guys…"

"Oh ya! That's right, but we sent her with Ikakku to search for you guys. Guess we forgot to recruit her back?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh ya! We'll get her back, but in the meantime; we have to figure out whom the Ryoka are."

"_I_ might have an idea who the Ryoka are." Rukia came in the room.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was startled.

"Why hello little lady…now don't mind how she got back here Ichigo, let us get back to business.

Captain Yamamoto explained everything to Rukia and to Ichigo one more time. Rukia told Ichigo and Yamamoto who the Ryoka might be.

"I've found strange traces of blue substance all around Sieretei. They don't seem at all related to shinigami."

"How is that even possible? They can't be Bounts, Bounts _do _have a little of soul reaper in them." Ichigo observed.

"…I always thought this would happen…" Yamamoto mumbled.

Neither Rukia OR Ichigo heard him.

"Ikkaku appeared in the room, "You asked for me Captain?"

"Oh yes, May you go back into the World of the Living and recruit the Strong boy, that last Quincy (kinda), and that strange girl with the strange powers?" the captain replied.

"Wait…you want me to go in the World of the Living _again?_" Ikkaku asked.

"Umm…Yes. Problem?" said the old man.

"No Sir!" Ikkaku yelled, "Such a hassle," he also said under his breath.

"You were saying?" Captain asked.

"NOTHING SIR!" He yelled, "I'm off! See you soon!"

"Rukia I want you to collect some of that blue substance and give it to Ichigo, Ichigo, I want you to get it to the research center as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir!" Rukia and Ichigo replied.

**Sorry my chapters are short i will update shortly...**


End file.
